Dopamine is an endogenous catecholamine involved in hemodynamic autoregulation and numerous other organ-specific functions in the body. The specificity of the drug effects are dependent on plasma levels, but very few data are available relating plasma levels to dosing regimens. The primary aim of the study is to estimate the pharmacokinetic parameters of an infusion of Dopamin.